


so farewell to a friend

by Elizaveta_Chyornyj



Series: and hello to the end [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beth Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaveta_Chyornyj/pseuds/Elizaveta_Chyornyj
Summary: They're a ragtag bunch, that's for sure. Not that the same can't be said for their little reunited family.(Beth meets Abraham, Rosita, and Eugene on the road to Virginia)
Relationships: Beth Greene & Everyone
Series: and hello to the end [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	so farewell to a friend

**Author's Note:**

> *my faves don't meet each other*
> 
> Me: do I have to do ALL of the work??
> 
> (I'm not sure if this is going to have more chapters yet! The title is from Monster Town by Go! Child, and I didn't proofread this because it's an indecent hour and I'm tired of looking at it.)

They get introduced in the car on the way up to Virginia. Beth's exausted, so maybe they actually get introduced before that, too, on the way out of the hospital and she's just too tired to remember it. 

They're a ragtag bunch, that's for sure. Not that the same can't be said for their little reunited family - or for any group still around these days, for that matter. Not to mention that Maggie and Glenn are acting like they oughta be just the closest of friends, or at least the closest of _teammates_ , when even she can tell that's not true.

It's Rosita that introduces herself first, and she honestly looks just as tired as Beth feels. She sits in the back of the car, with Beth and Maggie (who won't let go of her hand, still), and manages to look just as cool as a cucumber and ready to drop all at once. She looks like the kind of person Beth wants to be, honestly and she doesn't even know her yet, but making eye-contact feels precious. 

Abraham goes next, after Rosita leans forward and throws a magazine that was already in the car at him. He turns around and for a second something jumps in her stomach, but he smiles (which looks a bit like a snarl) and tosses it back at her. Glenn ducks to avoid it and Maggie tells them that she can have them switched cars. Abraham winks at her, at Beth, and tells her his name, and then says not to say a thing about herself, because he wants to guess, from what he's head the group say about her.

"Oh boy."

"Not a quiet bone in your body," he says, and that's probably true. Maggie always said so, but they had to share a room forever and she was the quiet sort, while even in the middle of the night, she'd been thinking up a storm. "And a real mother hen type, too. That baby, I bet she don't squirm around for you like she does for Rick.

"And I'd bet you don't feel like you've got a lot to prove anymore, after seein' that display at Grady."

She can't help but grin. Maybe she should feel so happy about stabbing someone, but she's here, isn't she? "Well, I guess I can't vouch much for that middle one, but it sounds like these guys talk talk about me way too much."

"We talk about you just enough," Maggie says through a smile.

There's a certain finality to the whole thing, though. She won't argue. She can't. 

Eugene doesn't talk, sitting up in front of them, just fiddles with something in his hands and looks at the floor. She's never actually seen a kicked puppy, but the resemblance has to be uncanny. Tara coughs from the drivers seat, and when that doesn't seem to work, Glenn elbows him. The sight of him leaning across the empty middle seat to do it makes it feel like this is a school trip more than anything else, and the normalcy tears at her, a little.

"Eugene Poter," he says, not turning to look at her. Not looking up at all, even. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

And then it's quiet again. "You know, usually we can't get you to shut up," Tara says, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "Not sure I like this new Eugene."

"He's had a hard week, Tara. We all have." And Maggie doesn't even know the half of it, maybe and maybe she _isn't_ gonna know.

But Beth smiles, anyways, and not just because feels like she's gotta, either. "But it's gonna get better." Who's she talking to, here? It's not herself. She's home and happy as a clam to have what's left of their family. It's not the same, but she knows enough to be happy with what they've got, after everything they've lost. 

Someone needs to hear it, then. Not her, maybe. But someone. 

She is so, so happy to be alive right now, watching the scenery speed past out the window, holding Maggie's hand, trying to keep her eyes open and just listen to the banter between them, all these new people. She can't, of course. She can't remember the last time when she slept, so it's doomed from the start, but she doesn't care. 

Starting today, she's the new Beth Greene. And the new Beth Greene is gonna be happy. She's gonna be so, so happy, just to be alive.


End file.
